Talk:Heroes/@comment-7890302-20160121230056/@comment-5780397-20160121234901
Well, to be fair, Darshine said there are three heroes that should not be angered, and he claimed tha Garou would die immediately facing other heroes. Aside from the fact he thinks of King as an immensely powerful being, like almost everyone else, I don't think he is too reliable. On the other hand, many heroes have strengths no one else knows about, for example Sweet Mask, Saitama and Pig God. Also, Bofoy is said to possess weapons much more powerful than any hero. Anyway, as you did, I'll only list heroes we know something about, using characters' words only when absolutely necessary. In particular, I will distinguish between heroes who managed to put up a fight against Dragon level monsters and those who didn't/couldn't. Just to be clear, I consider "top of S-Class" or "extraordinary" all heroes from Genos (as ONE said) up. 17. King 16. Iaian: I'm very surprised he, Okamaitachi and Bushidrill had such a hard time against a Demon Level opponent. 15: Blizzard of Hell: I find it surprising that she seems to have become stronger than even Atomic Saurai's disciples, but she did manage to defeat a Dragon Level opponent, akthough it was a psychic whom she perfectly knew how to deal with. 14. Puri-Puri Prisoner 13. Zombieman: Hard to prove 12. Tanktop Master: He lost against Garou when he was "only" a Demon Level threat, although he had lowered his guard. 11. Child Emperor: I am counting his backpack. He easily killed a Demon monster and managed to fight Evil Natural Water for a short while. It's very problematic though, I cannot demonstrate who is stronger between him and Tanktop Master. 10. Pig God 9. Metal Knight (Missile Robot): Its attacks did cause pain to the Elder Centipede, but ultimately caused no damage, from what we have seen so far. -Garou: Garou as he was in his fight against Genos -Sonic: Fully armed Sonic. 8. Genos: Currently, he seems to be stronger than Metal Knight's missile robot. His full power Incinerate before the last upgrades seemed stronger than Metal Knight's firepower; also, he is almost as fast as Sonic, is said to have Tanktop Master's strength, and has some real fighting skills, seeing that he could adapt to Garou's fighting style. He was no match for any Dragon level monsters, though he was attacked by many at once. 7. Atomic Samurai 6. Metal Bat: Kind of hard to say, actually, His strength grows exponentially, but not his durability or his stamina. How much punishment can he take before he drops? Anyway, while his basic power is no big deal (well, probably around Genos's level nonetheless), he forced Elder Centipede to dodge and actually pushed it back when he was not at full strength. 5. Sweet Mask: Be it thanks to his body, superhuman attributes or fighting skills, he did manage keep a Dragon class in check while others couldn't. Sure, if not for his regeneration powers (if that's what they are), the combined attacks of Evil Natural Water and Black Sperm would have taken him down, but he actually managed ot fight back Black Sperm without using it. He may be more powerful now, I'm curious to see that. 4. Superalloy Darkshine 3. Flashy Flash: Garou admitted that his former self would have lost badly against him (though its unclear if he was referring to his "former self" that lost to Bang and Bomb or to the one that defeated Superalloy Darkshine), and at the time Flash was fighting only with his bare hands, not his sword, and had not shown his full speed. He also managed to dodge Garou's attack. 2. Bang: A beast, took down two Dragon Monsters without difficulty and proved a challenge for the others. 1. Tatsumaki